The use of earphones and headphones is widespread. Such products are used to listen to music, to communicate through a telephone, to watch movies, to aid hearing-impaired individuals, and a multitude of other activities. The most common headphones and earphones used include a pair of ear-pieces and a pair of flexible wires extending between the ear-piece and the electronic device. Through continued use and transition between storage and operation, these wires oftentimes become tangled or broken to the point at which they are no longer operable or useful.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for a better way for preserving the wires that extend between headphone and earphone ear-pieces and an electronic device to which they are secured. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.